The SideBranch Family
by DarkMoonRayne
Summary: Whaaaaat! There's more animal Sohmas that aren't Zodiac! Ratings may change depending on how my brain feels
1. Yuki's Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Mamoru-chan –secretly owns her even though she doesn't know it-

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Mamoru-chan –secretly owns her even though she doesn't know it- . .

Chapter One

_Ohayo, Shigure-ojisan! (1)_

_Guess what? Good news! Akira-kun gave us permission to leave the main house! Amazing right? I think Ayame-ojisan and Hatori-ojisan had something to do with it…who knows what those two are ever up to. Ne ne (2) Shigure-ojisan, you'll let Mamoru-neesan (3) and me stay at your house right? I know you will! So we'll see you soon okay? _

_P.S-Don't tell Kyo-niichan (4) okay? . Surprise! Surprise!_

_-Chikara-chan 3_

Shigure Sohma stared blankly at the white stationary paper in his hand, little pandas bordered the edge. Definitely his niece's; along with that unmistakable handwriting. Chikara and Mamoru Sohma were siblings, his sister's (5) only two daughters. Though they, being she and her husband, had forgotten the Sohma's existed of course. Their memory had been erased after having _two cursed children_. However… these children were a side branch family. Even more scorned for their births than Kyo Sohma (the cat) was. Still having the "cursed animal gene" they change when hugged by the opposite sex, just not into a zodiac animal.

Mamoru turned into a wolf.

Chikara turned into a panda.

Oh, not to mention Kyo loathed them. Mostly because they were allowed in the main house, not locked away. That he knew of. What most Sohmas didn't know was members of the side branch couldn't leave without Akito Sohma's permission. If they did… well… it made Shigure shudder thinking about it. A smile soon replaced the grimace on his handsome face, his favorite nieces were going to visit.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I… Will… _Destroy_… You…" Kyo growled out, his "fiancée" (Kagura Sohma) wrapped in a death grip around his waist. She sighed contentedly, gripping tighter, several cracks were heard. Probably Kyo's spine. Yuki only looked away from his cousin, going back inside to meet Tohru Honda in the kitchen making dinner. He blinked in confusion,

"You've made some extra it seems…" he noted, peering at the mass amount of food. She looked up at him, smiling.

"Oh, you don't know yet? Shigure-san told me earlier that you'll have company over for a while."

"Company?" he asked, confusion clouding his purple eyes more. She giggled,

"Mamoru and Chikara Sohma, he said were their names." Yuki was quiet for a minute. She blinked, her turn to be confused. "Yuki-kun?" without saying anything he stalked off to find his other cousin. This was _not_ going to be a good day. Chikara was overly attached and affectionate, always fighting with Kagura over who was cuter. Then there was Mamoru who had eating contests with Kyo and always won, pissing the damn cat off and sending him into a hissy fit. Then he would start a fight, ending up getting his ass beat, especially when Chikara wanted to "have some fun" as she put it.

"Oh, Yuki-kun." Shigure smiled up at him as he entered, that smile faltered. "Tohru-chan told you did she?" Yuki sighed and sat down.

"Shigure… why are they coming here? I hope they aren't sneaking out again…" The black haired man shook his head.

"No… for some reason Akito-kun gave them permission to leave for a while." Yuki glanced up, then looked away again.

"How long?"

"Not sure." He handed over Chikara's letter, Yuki took it lightly between his pale fingers, glancing over the handwriting carefully. He smiled fondly. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy them visiting, actually he was very excited. He just didn't want them hurt again. His smile faded and his eyes dulled at the memory.

**(Flashback warning)**

A seven-year-old Yuki smiled happily as he wrote on a piece of note paper. Planning to ask his cousins to come over and play. He hadn't seen them in almost two years, since they weren't allowed to leave without Akito-san's permission. He folded it up just as Hatori was walking into his room for his annual check-up.

"Yuki-kun… what is that?" he asked, reaching for it. Yuki hid it, clutching the letter to his chest. He pouted at his doctor and family member. Hitori sighed, "It's for Chikara and Mamoru isn't it?" Yuki looked away. "If you want I'll take it to them."

"You can't read it or show Akito-san!" Yuki suddenly shouted. The dragon blinked, then sighed again, holding his hand out. Yuki seemed to think it over,

"I promise, Yuki-kun." Yuki grinned and handed it over.

"Arigato, Hatori-san."

_0o0o0o0o0_

Yuki was ecstatic as he watched his cousins, both seven like him, climb through the bushes quietly over to him in the dark. They couldn't see him as well he noted when he heard Mamoru's whisper of his name.

"_Over here, Mamoru-chan." He whispered back. He held out a hand that was instantly taken up by Mamoru's free hand that wasn't being death-gripped by her sister. He pulled them into his room silent as mouse (AN: excuse this, no pun intended). He told them to stay there a moment so he could go grab the small light by his bed. He came back with it and almost burst out laughing. Both girls were covered in dirt and scratches, Mamoru pouted at him._

"_Shut-up, Yuki-kun… we had to stay in the bushes the whole time! Look at Chikara-chan's hands.." she grabbed her sister's wrist and made her hold out her hand. Cuts from the ground lingered there, outlined in dirt. Yuki smiled at them. _

"_Well it's more than I could do..." he laughed quietly, "I'm too scared of Akito-san…"_

"_Well… we snuck over here for you…" Mamoru mumbled, messing with the end of her short hair. She looked back, not feeling Chikara's hand gripping her shirt anymore. "Ne? Chikara-chan?" Chikara whimpered and backed away slightly, Yuki and Mamoru looked to the main doorway and fear instantly struck their faces. Akito stood in the doorway, not looking exactly pleased at them being in Yuki's room. Mamoru grit her teeth and bowed her head in shame. "Ohayo… Akito-san…" she mumbled, loud enough for him to hear. _

"_Ohayo, Mamoru-chan." She looked up as his ice, cold hand touched her face; she flinched, but didn't pull away. "Poor, Mamoru-chan…your pretty face is all dirty and scratched…" he purred, her teeth clenched tighter together to keep her from shaking. Suddenly his hand was slapped away, Mamoru stopped a curse in her throat, looking over at Chikara whose hand was held out. Akito looked down at his pale hand, then looked at Chikara for what seemed no more than a half-second. Yuki had backed away more into the shadows. Mamoru didn't blame him at all, she would have too._

"_G-Gomenasai…Akito-san… I…I…" Chikara whimpered out, clutching the front of her shirt and biting her lip, trying not to cry. Akito reached over and it seemed like he was going to pat her head. They knew him better. Mamoru bit back a scream watching her sister get slapped across the face._

"_How dare you touch me, you filthy creature." Yuki watched as Mamoru snapped, tackling Akito to the floor. She punched the Sohma head several times in the face._

"_How dare __**you**__ touch __**her**__!" she screamed, continuing with her onslaught. "The filthy creature is you!" Yuki snapped his head up, watching as Shigure, Ayame and Hitori ran into the room. It took both Shigure and Ayame to pull Mamoru away, what with her lashing out at them as well, trying to kick Akito back down as he pushed himself up. Chikara was shivering in fear, crying not that far from where they were. Hatori kneeled by Akito, checking the injuries left. His nose had been broken and the left cheekbone cracked. _

"_Akito-sama… you should stay here for a mome-" Hatori stopped as Akito pushed him away, standing using his shoulder as support. He reached inside his robe and before any of them could reach for it, a knife was sticking out of Mamoru's shoulder. It had caught her cheek first, leaving a single line of blood on her face while her white t-shirt turned red in the right shoulder. She screamed more when it got pulled out, the shock wearing off. Everyone watched silently as the only noise in the room became Mamoru's sobs. But that was quickly broken when Akito shouted, Chikara had pushed him down and taken the knife. _

"_Ch-Chikara-chan…" Shigure called to her, trying to use a calm voice as he let go off the other girl. He reached out and hand, the small girl threw it, the blade landing in the floor directly above Akito's left shoulder. If she had hit him, it would have hit his heart. Mamoru held her bleeding shoulder as Chikara ran over to her and hugged her around the waist, sobbing "Neesan, neesan." _

"_Never again." Everyone turned to Akito at his voice. He growled, looking angrier (and more dangerous than ever), he pointed to the sisters. "I will never allow you to leave again!"_

**(Flashback end (AN: . long… angsty… flashback…))**

Yuki sighed and Shigure patted his head. He smiled at the teen.

"Don't worry, Yuki-kun… I don't know how, but they got permission… Chikara even says so right?" he grinned, "Be excited!" Yuki smiled softly at first, then it broke into a grin.

"Hai, hai, Shigure."

0o0o0o0o0

"Yuki-chan!" Tohru watched with a smile as a small girl pounced on Yuki, both happy to see each other. Her arms wrapped around his neck and legs around his waist, Tohru was about to protest, but didn't when Yuki returned the hug, not transforming.

'A Zodiac?!' Tohru thought excitedly.

"We aren't part of the Zodiac." Tohru screamed as the voice suddenly came from beside her. It wasn't a scary voice, pretty actually, she just wasn't expecting it. She looked over to see a boy with short, silver hair, his blue eyes were smiling, but his lips were in a single line. He held up a big black bag, nodding down at the rest. "Where can I put these?" he asked. She looked back to see Yuki being cuddly with the girl and decided she'd just show him.

"Um, this way, follow me." He reached down to lift up two other bags, smaller than the first he'd shown her and followed her inside. At the entrance he slipped out of his tennis shoes, the bottom of his dark blue jeans touching the ground and covering his feet mostly. She noted that his clothes looked almost too big on him. Tohru quietly wondered why he wore a sweater in this heat. "So, um… I'm Tohru Honda." She introduced, a bit nervously.

"Mamoru Sohma." He said flatly, her face pinked. His voice kind of whispery and light, not deep, but not girlish. She stayed quiet, not sure how to start a conversation with him. Then something popped into her head.

"Ano, Mamoru-kun…" he glanced up when she turned to look at him. "Why didn't Yuki change when that girl hugged him if you aren't part of the Zodiac?" she went quiet then opened her mouth again. "Wait… how did you know what I was thinking?" his lips twitched,

"The look on your face. It's always the same."

"Oh… but then why didn't Yuki…?" she trailed off. His head was tilted to the side and it almost seemed that he was looking past her. She turned her head to see Kyo pointing towards Mamoru, silent anger etched in his features. "Kyo-kun?"

"Ohayo, Baka neko-kun." Mamoru's voice mocked from behind her. Kyo growled, snapping from his reverie.

"Shut it, you annoying wolf!" she shot down the hallway at Mamoru, aiming a kick at his head. Tohru screamed for Mamoru to look out. But before she could blink, Kyo was on the ground, writhing under Mamoru's arm that pinned him across the neck. She hadn't seen him move. Kyo was growling out profanities and received a smack across the head.

"Baaaka neko-kun… there's a lady present." The silver-haired boy said in his whispery voice. "You shouldn't speak that way and attack others…" he smirked, "Especially ones who are stronger than you."

"Why you—" Kyo started, receiving another smack as Mamoru stood. He bowed at Tohru,

"Sorry you had to see that, Tohru-san." He picked up the bags again, "The room?" he asked.

"Oh… this way…" she pointed at a door and Mamoru nodded a thanks to her, walking in.

"God I hate that wolf…" Kyo growled from the floor.

"Wolf?" Tohru repeated. Kyo pushed himself up and started walking away.

"Yeah… wolf…" he mumbled, going down the stairs and out of her sight.

"Tohru-san?" she yelped at Mamoru's voice suddenly behind her, again. "Gomen…" he mumbled, she smiled and shook her head.

"Are you hungry?"

0o0o0o0o0

Tohru looked up, hearing someone walk into the living room. Mamoru had a towel on his head and was rubbing his hair dry. He had changed into a pair of loose black sweats and a normal black tank top, also extremely loose. Her eyes caught sight of a scar on his right shoulder as he sat beside Yuki. He turned to glance at her,

"Thanks for dinner, Tohru-san… it was good." She smiled brightly,

"I'm glad you liked it. I was going to make leeks but…" Kyo growled at the sound of his most hated vegetable. She only laughed nervously, Mamoru caught the hint. She was about to ask about the scar when she was tapped on the shoulder. Shigure leaned over to whisper in her ear;

"Don't mention the scar." She nodded slightly at him. Chikara then walked into the room, also fresh from the bath. Wait… Tohru blinked.

"Um… Chikara-chan?" Chikara looked over at her, sitting in Mamoru's lap.

"Nani?" Chikara's white hair clung to her face in some places that were still wet, a small part of her hair was black, trailing to mid back. Tohru thought her pajamas were cute. A white, frilly at the top, spaghetti strap tank top a panda design on it. The white shorts barely reached her knees.

"Natta (6), Chikara-chan!" everyone jumped at Mamoru's voice as he suddenly flung the towel on Chikara's head, rubbing it around. "You have to dry your hair properly, baka! You'll catch another cold damnit!"

"Gomen, Mamo—ack! Be softer!" Mamoru slowed down and Chikara sighed. "You were asking me something, Tohru-chan?"

"Oh right… um… were you in the bath together?" Chikara looked confused.

"Well… yeah… we always take our baths together." Tohru blushed a little.

"I.. see…"

"They _are_ siblings after all." Yuki commented, leaning on the table to glance at the brown haired girl.

"And it isn't like either of them has something the other doesn't." Kyo put in from his spot laying on the floor. Tohru spluttered,

"N-N-N-Nani?!" everyone paused, looking at the flustered girl. Then all at once, Yuki, Kyo, Chikara and Mamoru were glaring hatefully at Shigure. He laughed nervously, backing away towards the door.

"You didn't warn Tohru-chan that Mamoru was a _girl_? Yuki and Kyo growled at Shigure.

"Ahahaha…I thought it would be more entertain… ing?" his voice rose and octave at the end, looking up into the frightening face of Kyo.

"You… BAKA!!"

0o0o0o0o0

Tohru looked up from her book at hearing a knock on her door.

"Come in." she said politely, closing it in her lap. The door cracked open and Chikara poked her head in. Tohru smiled and sat up more, "Ah, Chikara-chan. Come on in, come on in." the small girl stepped in the doorway, closing the door behind her. Tohru patted beside her on the bed. Chikara went and crawled in next to her. "What do you need, Chikara-chan?"

"Gomen… Tohru-chan." She said in a quiet voice, looking away. Tohru blinked, confused.

"For what?"

"We're imposing… and you had to be confused and embarrassed because of Shigure-ojisan… " Tohru almost closed her eyes just to listen to Chikara's voice. Just like Mamoru's it was very pretty, but unique to the older sister's. It was more soprano, like a bell, but quiet and shy. Almost childlike. She wondered how old Chikara was.

"No need to apologize." Tohru told her, smiling. "I actually like meeting the Sohmas. And I really don't think you're a bother at all." A smile broke out on Chikara's face.

"Really?" Tohru blushed as thin arms wrapped around her. "Arigato, Tohru-chaaaan!" Tohru patted her head and they stayed that way for a while. "I was scared, you know… leaving the house… I thought that Akito-san might have been lying… that maybe he'd force us to come back again…" her arms had tightened. "Neesan was scared too… but she wont admit it… baka…" Tohru waited for more, but realized Chikara had fallen asleep when her arms relaxed a little and her breathing went even. She tucked Chikara into her bed and shut out the light. Kissing the small girl's forehead, she whispered in the dark.

"You don't have to be scared anymore."

0o0o0o0o0

-End Chapter One-

(1): It's saying "Hey/Hello/Good morning, Uncle Shigure!"

(2): "Ne ne", basically is like going "Hey hey!" like, to get someone's attention.

(3): "Big sister Mamoru"

(4): "Big brother Kyo"

(5): Look, I realize Shigure doesn't have a sister, shut up it is my story I can say what I want. Plus it isn't like I'm making her play a big role, someone just had to give birth to these two right?

(6): "Natta!" the way Mamoru said it was like going "Hey, what the hell?!"

AN: If you like/love/want to kill the authoress for (o.0)/are now obsessing over this story then review please I love feedback from people who have read it. I even made the 1st chapter extra long just for you Fruits Basket otakus (anime obsessor lol). So love me too and review.


	2. Maybe the Cat Isn't So Bad

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Mamoru –cough- Yes I do… -shifty eyes-

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Mamoru –cough- Yes I do… -shifty eyes-

Note: I realize the disclaimer gets repeated, this isn't my fault, just sucks --

Chapter Two

"Mamoru-neesan, c'mon!" Chikara poked her head in the bathroom just as Mamoru was pulling a shirt tiredly over her head. "You're so slow…" Chikara dodged the hairbrush that was thrown her way. She popped her head back in and stuck out her tongue.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." She stretched her arms above her head with a yawn, following the smaller girl out the door. Neither had received their school uniforms yet (meaning Mamoru burned them, like _hell_ was she going to wear, or let Chikara wear for that matter, some frigging _sailor suit_). Those creepy short skirts severely bothered her, not that it stopped Chikara. In her sister's warped style she had put on a flowing black dress (that only reached to mid thigh… Mamoru: -twitch-) and purple and black striped tights. Knee-high black boots seemed to appear out of nowhere as they walked out the door.

"There you are, I thought you were going to make us late!" Kyo snarled, Mamoru flipped him off as she walked by. Chikara giggled and Yuki shook his head, Chikara latched onto Kyo's arm, dragging him forward.

"Ne, ne, Kyo-niichan! C'mon, let's go!" The orange haired teen yawned loudly.

"Why are you so excited for _school_ anyway?" Mamoru flicked his forehead,

"You baka, Chikara-chan and I have never been to school. It's a different experience for us." She turned around again, walking beside Tohru and Yuki. Kyo noticed that the girl was actually taller than Yuki, no wonder she was mistaken for a boy. Damn Amazon. Mamoru's faded blue jeans, denim jacket and white t-shirt ensemble, plus the silver hair, caught a lot of girls' attention on the way. She didn't really seem to notice.

"What class are you in anyway, Mamoru-kun?" Tohru asked, looking up at the tall girl. Mamoru shrugged.

"Wasn't paying a whole lot of attention." Tohru sweat dropped.

"Is that Chikara-chan?!" they turned at the slightly girlish squeal. Chikara's face lit up as she and Momiji Sohma raced at each other, locking the other in a hug. They were about the same height, so Tohru wondered if maybe they were the same age. "I guess you'll be my senpai from now on, huh?"

"Nani?" Tohru asked, Mamoru glanced down.

"We're sixteen after all, Momiji-kun is younger than us." Tohru gaped,

"I was fooled by appearances again…" Mamoru smiled, people walking into the school were staring at the group of people. Chikara now cheering from Hatsuharu Sohma's shoulders.

"Mamo-chan!" Mamoru took a step back to ready herself for Momiji's glomp. When it came she didn't stumble, just patted his head. It was weird how he was more girlie than she was.

"Momiji-kun… why are you wearing the girl's uniform?" she asked, Momiji frowned.

"Why aren't you wearing _any_ uniform?"

"They didn't come in the mail." Chikara giggled,

"Baka, neesan… I saw you burning them." Everyone went silent. Then the Sohmas burst out laughing. Tohru seemed lost.

"That is so like Mamoru-chan!" Tohru waved, spotting her two friends.

"Hana-chan! U-chan!" a tall blonde girl and a shorter black haired (very creepy looking) girl walked over, giving Tohru a hug at the same time. The blonde looked at the two new additions to the group.

"Who're they?"

"More Sohmas?" the black haired girl asked, Tohru nodded with a small smile.

"That's Mamoru-kun," she pointed at the silver-haired girl who was staring at bird in a tree. "And Chikara-chan." Her hand moved to Chikara who was playing with Haru's hair. The blonde looked at Kyo,

"How many people do you have in your family?" Momiji grinned;

"LOTS!" When the bell went off everyone sighed, not wanting to go in. Mamoru took Chikara and carried her inside, the small girl complaining about how she wanted to stay with Haru-otouto (1).

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Why is everyone always in our class?" Kyo complained, losing at another game of cards with Arisa (or U-chan as Tohru called her). Mamoru was growling at every boy who came too close to her sister.

"Yuki-kun are you going to be student council president?" Chikara asked, watching Yuki flip through the class diary.

"They want me to be, but I'm not sure." He replied simply. Hana tapped Arisa's shoulder, they looked at each other.

"Prince Yuki has been smiling all day." Hana noted. Arisa nodded, beating Kyo again without thinking about it. Kyo grumbled something at them and they looked at him,

"What was that?"

"They've been really close for a long time. Those three." He said again, pointing at the three Sohmas.

"And you haven't?" they asked, he shook his head.

"Chikara is constantly attached to me, but it's only a nuisance."

"Tsk, tsk, Kyokyo…"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME KYOKYO!!" he shouted, banging his hands down on the desks. "And what was that 'tsk, tsk' for anyway, huh, yankee (2)?" Arisa smiled,

"You'll never get a girlfriend if you keep acting like this you know." He growled something incoherent at her. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Chikara's arms were around Kyo's neck in a hug.

"Neee… Kyo-niichan is there someone you like?" she grinned at him, "You should ask her out!" his face reddened and he grumbled at her to shut-up. A hand grabbed the back of Chikara's shirt, pulling her away from Kyo. She looked over her shoulder at a girl in the class, who looked a bit peeved, as did a group behind her. "O… hayo?"

"Why are you so close to Prince Yuki and Kyokyo, huh, newcomer?!" the girl growled. Chikara blinked innocently.

"Whose Prince Yuki and Kyokyo?" she asked, then her face brightened, "Ooh! You mean Yuki-kun and Kyo-niichan!" she frowned, "You know… you really shouldn't frown so much, you're getting wrinkles already." Mamoru snorted, hiding her smile and sniggers behind one of her hands.

"What was that?!" the girl shrieked, releasing Chikara, who straightened out her clothes again. A fist was swung at her, she caught it without thinking and flipped the girl over, much like Kyo had his first day. "Owowowowowow!!" the girl whined, Chikara let her go, nudging the girl's side with her foot.

"Gomenasai, neesan. I don't know how to fight so please don't pick a fight with me." Everyone in the class looked at her incredulously, "I only know how to defend." She elaborated. "Same with Mamoru-neesan." Everyone's gaze flickered to Mamoru.

"MAMORU IS A GIRL?!" they yelled in unison. She looked up at her name;

"What? What?! QUIT STARING DAMNIT!" everyone averted their eyes. She huffed, crossing her arms behind her head, "I never claimed to be a boy, everyone just assumed I was." Chikara skipped over and planted herself in Yuki's lap, earning screams of hatred from his fan club. Chikara tapped his nose,

"So, 'Prince Yuki'…" he blushed,

"Shut-up." The fan girls squealed,

"OMG!! Prince Yuki just said 'shut-up'!!" Kyo had to tackle Mamoru so she wouldn't throw the desk she had picked up at the three girls. The two then started wrestling, Mamoru trying to kill the three girls and Kyo trying to keep her down. Kyo eventually had her pinned, both huffing. He smirked, thinking he had won until her knee kicked up. He fell over writhing in pain and Mamoru popped up, picking the desk back up. Chikara reached over and tapped her on the nape of her neck. Mamoru fell over.

"What the…" someone in the class said, Chikara smiled.

"Pressure point."

0o0o0o0o0

Kyo glared at his small cousin who was attached to his leg.

"I ain't going." He growled,

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaase, Kyo-niichan?! Come with us to Karaoke!!" he tried one more time in vain to kick her off.

"Damnit, woman, leggo!" she held tighter, possibly breaking his leg.

"Only if you go!" pain shot up from his leg,

"OKAY OKAY JUST LEGGO!!"

"Yay!" she cheered letting go, he fell over. Mamoru patted her head,

"Good girl."

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Nani mo iwazu ni sugu soba ni iru yo_

_Donna toki mo_

_Kanashii omoi wa sotto tsutaete yo_

_Kiiteru kara_

_Umaku iezu ni kimi o komarasete_

_Shimau no nara_

_Hitomi o tojite sotto yudanete yo_

_Dakishimeru kara_

_Sugite yuku kisetsu no naka de ima_

_Kono mune ni tashika na mono wa hitotsu sa_

_Anata o mamoru tame nara_

_Nani hitotsu oshiku wa nai_

_Donna itami de mo boku ga kawaru kara_

_Zutto soba ni iru yo_

_Kimi no kimochi ni kizukezu ni ita to_

_Shitta toki wa_

_Boku no chikara de dekiru koto subete_

_Todoketai kara_

_Itsu datte kimi to hohaba awase_

_Kore kara mo kawaranai omoi ga aru kara_

_Dakishimeta sono nukumori ga_

_Itsu made mo kienai you ni_

_Koboreta namida wa boku ga nuguu kara_

_Zutto soba ni iru yo_

_Anata o mamoru tame nara_

_Nani hitotsu oshiku wa nai_

_Donna itami de mo boku ga kawaru kara_

_Zutto soba de hohoendete_

_Dakishimeta sono nukumori ga_

_Itsu made mo kienai you ni_

_Koboreta namida wa boku ga nuguu kara_

_Zutto soba ni iru yo(3)_

Tohru clapped in awe after Chikara took a happy little bow, handing the microphone over to Mamoru. Mamoru looked at it for a second, then chucked it at Kyo's head, who dodged, making it hit the wall. A person who works at the Karaoke shop stepped in to ask them to not destroy the equipment… again.

"Neesan, it's your turn!" Chikara complained, whining slightly.

"Kyokyo hasn't gone either." Hana said in her simple voice. "They should do a duet."

"NO WAY IN HELL!!" they both shouted at the same time. They looked at each other, "DON'T COPY ME!" a growl.

"See, you two are so alike." Tohru said, smiling.

"DON'T LUMP ME WITH HIM/HER!!" they shouted.

"Okay, I chose your song here you go." Chikara stated happily, handing the microphones over. The two sighed and took them.

(AN: _Mamoru Singing _**Kyo Singing**)

Anything you can do, I can do better

**Ha!**

I can do anything better than you No you can't Yes I can No you can't Yes I can No you can't Yes I can, yes I can Anything you can be, I can be greater

**Sooner or later I'm greater than you**

No you're not Yes I am No you're not Yes I am No you're not Yes I am, yes I am

**I can shoot a partridge, with a single cartridge**

I can shoot a sparrow, with a bow and arrow I can live on bread and cheese And only on that? Yep

_So can a rat _(AN: Kyo: -twitch-)

Any note you can sing, I can sing higher I can sing any note higher than you No you can't Yes I can No you can't Yes I can No you can't Yes I can No you can't Yes I can How do you sing that high?

_I'm a __girl_

Anything you can say, I can say softer I can say anything softer than you No you can't Yes I can No you can't

_Yes I can_

No you can't Yes I can, yes I can! I can drink my liquor, faster than a flicker I can drink it quicker and get even sicker I can open any safe Without being caught?

**You bet.**

That's what I thought, you crook Any note you can hold, I can hold longer I can hold any note longer you No you can't Yes I can No you can't Yes I can No you ca (holds note for seven seconds) n't

_Yes I can, yes I (holds note for 27 seconds o.o) can_

Yes you can!

**Where do you hold all that air?**

_-groans-_

Oh…

**Anything you can say I can say faster**

I can say anything faster than you Noyoucan't YesIcan Noyoucan't YesIcan Noyoucan't YesIcan Noyoucan't YesIcan –wins- I can jump a hurdle I can wear a girdle I can knit a sweater I can fill it better I can do most anything Can you bake a pie? No… Neither can I… Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter I can sing anything sweeter than you No you can't Yes I can No you can't Yes I can No you can't Yes I can No you can't Oh yes I can No you can't, can't, can't! Yes I can, can, can!

_**Yes/No you/I caaaaaaaaaaan/'t! (4)**_

Mamoru and Kyo huffed, glaring at each other. Everyone's eyes were like dinner plates.

"Wow… Mamoru-neesan… even _I_ didn't know you could sing that high or long!" Chikara hugged her sister, earning a pat on the head. Someone spoke over the intercom, telling the group that it was time to go, unless they wanted to pay for longer stay. Yuki replied calmly that they were planning to leave now anyway. Everyone gathered their things, Chikara took up Kyo's arms like she had done this morning, dragging him through the door.

"I'm sleepy…" Tohru yawned, rubbing her eyes, Arisa and Hana holding her close. Kyo growled as Chikara climbed onto his back, instantly falling asleep. He sighed, reached back and putting his hands under her thighs, blushing the whole time, so he could hold her up. Mamoru smiled at him, without anyone seeing, maybe the cat wasn't as evil as everyone presumed.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-End Chapter Two-

AN: Okay! Chapter two is done! Please review, people! (F/R-kun if you flame me again there will be no point considering you have nothing different to say.)

(1): Haru-otouto meaning: Little brother Haru (considering he's younger)

(2): A yankee is like a thug, c'mon you all know Arisa-chan lol

(3): This is Mori-kun's (from Ouran High School Host Club) character song: Soba Ni Iru Yo or I'll Always Be By Your Side

(4): This song is from the Broadway musical Annie Get Your Gun, the song is called Anything You Can Do I can Do Better


End file.
